My Entry in the Kissing Jesse Silva Contest
by jerseygrl
Summary: um....just read it, i promise its good...r.r please....This is the last chapter! Story completed!
1. Chapter One

Kissing Jesse De Silva:  
By Jerseygrl  
  
He thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't. I had just closed my eyes when I felt him appear in my room. Thankfully it was dark out and he couldn't see me open my eyes just the tiniest bit, I looked at him and my heart started pumping a mile a minute.  
  
He just looked at me from the window seat for a while. But then he got up very quietly as to not to wake me. He walked over to where I was "sleeping" in my bed and kneeled down at the side of my bed. I closed my eyes all the way.  
  
Jesse took my hand in his and kissed it, "Susannah I love you so much." Wait, did I just hear him say that he loves me? "I would do anything to be alive that way we can be together like everyone else. I would take care of you and love you forever." He whispered.  
  
This time I opened my eyes which I must say kinda startled him, and looked right into those dark eyes. "I love you Jesse." I swear it was that easy. I mean the words just kinda came out of my mouth like air.  
  
I saw his eyes widen in surprise at my announcement and I smiled. Jesse leaned over and kissed me. First he kissed my lips, and then my eyelids, and then my neck. I pulled him up and over me so he straddled me. I kissed his neck and ran my hands up and down his back.  
  
I couldn't tell him enough that I loved him, I kept whispering it over and over in his ears. Jesse just kept kissing me even more whenever I said it. Then Jesse kissed my lips again and for some reason it felt different. I don't know why but as soon as his soft full lips touched mine I knew something had changed for the better.  
  
And then I ran my hands over Jesse's hard chest and up his neck...I pulled my lips away from his and looked into his eyes. Then I moved my hand back to his neck, and I felt it again. Then I moved my hand to his chest, and I felt it again. His heart was beating.

I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes, it's late and I'm tired so please excuse it. I'm not sure if I'm going to make that the end or not I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. If you all like it I might turn it into a fan fic...I don't know... LOLOL!


	2. Chapter Two

Okay here's part two...i hope u all enjoy it

thanks to all u guys who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: These character belong to the great Meg Cabot

****

**Chapter Two**

My eyes filled with tears, I guess Jesse must have thought that something was wrong cause he quickly got off of me and stood by my bedside. I sat up and just stared at him. It couldn't be real, could it? I mean there's just no way possible.

Before I could say anything Jesse said, "Querida, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I should not have come to your room while you were asleep." He looked at me with those big brown eyes, "I'll go now."

"No Jesse!" I grabbed onto his arm before he could leave.

"Susannah, I must leave. It was not right of me to come here, I apologize." He would not look me in the eye.

"Jesse, you can't tell? Don't you feel any different?"

"What are you talking about Susannah?" Jesse seemed really confused, like he had no idea what I was talking about.

I took his hand and placed it where his heart was beating from inside his chest. "What...." But then he felt his heart beat and the look on his face was priceless. I guess it's kinda scary to feel your hear beat after one-hundred and fifty years or so.

"Jesse you're alive." I whispered it, I was almost afraid something would happen, like I would wake up and find that this was all a dream.

"How could this be? Susannah, I'm...no...wait...alive?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears came fast and hard and I threw myself into Jesse's arms and cried tears of joy into his chest. We just stood like that for what seemed like a long time, me holding on to Jesse and Jesse holding on to me.

Finally we broke apart and Jesse wiped my tears away from my face with his hand. "Now, now querida do not cry."

"I'm sorry Jesse I'm just so happy, I mean you're alive." I tilted my lips towards his and he kissed me. He kissed me like it was the first and last time he would ever kiss me. I mean this time it was just perfect. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

Jesse's lips were warm and wet and they captured mine with a relaxed, sensual expertise that took my breath away. He tasted and tempted, licked and nipped, Tenderly, patiently, but only when I opened my mouth to sigh, Jesse eased his tongue inside mine and explored my mouth. We slowly made our way to my bed where Jesse laid me down and then straddled me.

Jesse finally pulled away from my mouth, but then he kissed my neck and said in-between those kisses, "Querida, you were everything I wanted and the one woman I knew I could never have. You were alive but I wasn't. How I craved to be with you. Every minute of every hour of everyday since the day I met you."

"I can't believe you ever felt that way about me." My heart was beating erratically, but my love for Jesse was bursting inside me, like fireworks exploding into the sky.

"I never said anything because I thought that you were better off not knowing."

I stroked Jesse's smooth check. "You are my everything Jesse." I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to me. "I dreamed that you would love me, I wanted you to be mine."

Jesse smiled and so did I and then he close the distance between our lips. Then Jess rolled over so he was lying on the bed, his breathing ragged, and then he pulled me up and on top of him. For one long, endless moment we stared at each other, but we didn't speak. I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder and snuggled against him. Then Jesse pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the top of my head.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. That I had always loved him, even though I thought we could never be together. But instead we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks for all the reviews!! _

_Disclaimer: I own the plot but now the characters!! hehe_

_Okay the next chapter......_

"Suze get a move on if you don't wanna be late for school!"

I jumped off my bed, yelled back to Brad to shut the hell up and then remembered something. Wow that was a weird dream. It had felt so real so undreamed like. If only right, if only dreams could come true. I had dreamt that Jesse had finally told me that he loved me and then he had come alive. As if! That's never gonna happen, face it Suze it was only a dream.

"Susannah I called the Father and he said he would meet with us this morning when we get to school."

I quickly spun around to face my bathroom where Jesse stood looking very much alive. I could not believe it! Was he really alive, was the dream real? There was only one way to find out. I slowly walked over to Jesse and kissed him. Okay yeah the kiss wasn't necessary but I couldn't help myself. Jesse put his hands on my back and pulled me closer to him. My hands snaked up his hard abs and chest to his heart where I found it beating, beating fast.

Jesse pulled away from me smiling, "Querida come on now, you must go get ready for school or else you'll have to walk."

"Jesse it wasn't a dream, your...I mean...we're...." Jesse just smiled at me, kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now go, I'll be right here when you get back I promise." I was just about to go into the bathroom when Jesse pulled me back towards him and kissed me.

I could get used to this.

_Well that's the end of my Kissing Jesse Story....I hope you all like my little story I loved writing it I had so much fun. Okay well I guess I'll include an epilog thing if you guys think I should...so review please!!! Thanks!!!_


	4. Chapter Four

**_Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Okay here's the last chapter for my story....I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've had writing it._**

**_Review please! Thanks!_**

**_Epilog!_**

Okay we lived happily ever after again....NOT!!!

No just joking, we did live happily ever after again...well most of the time. You see Jesse to this day, which is almost twenty years later, gets freaked out whenever I wear or one of our three daughters wears a bikini. He still can't believe that they are "appropriate". Okay so this is what a happened since that day when I realized that Jesse and I could be together forever....

Well Father Dom got Jesse some papers, don't ask don't tell kinda thing, and then Jesse enrolled as a senior into the Mission. It was great to be able to introduce Jesse to everyone. Of course Jesse graduated with top marks and went on to become a teacher in a local university.

I on the other hand...well I graduated with okay marks....LOLOLOL.....and yes I did become a physiologist. On my 25th birthday I found out I was pregnant with Jesse and my first child, a boy. We named him Peter Hector De Silva...interesting name right...then two years later we had twin girls...both named after his sisters, and then we had another girl two years later named after Jesse's mother.

We still live in the same town, that way our children can go to the Mission. Okay now what I know you all want to know somewhere in your mind....yes Cee Cee and Adam hooked up junior year. See there was this one guy who Cee Cee "liked" and Adam got a jealous....and well you'll know later. (Wink Wink Hint Hint)!

My mom and Andy still live in the same house.

Sleepy, I mean Jake finally got a good girlfriend and married her. She's a nice girl. They have two kids.

Brad, well lets just say he's still solo. He says he likes it that way.

Doc, well he went onto become a little rocket scientist guy! I knew he was smart but not like that smart! But I'm so proud of him. He's found a nice girl...I think they'll get married.

Okay so now about Jesse and I. Of course we are still very much in love. We're having the best time of our lives. We're both very busy but it's all good. I mean between our work which we both love, our beautiful kids, we're the happiest people in the world. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Oh yeah I almost forgot about a someone...well lets just say that a certain person was very surprised to see Jesse alive. He made some stupid comments to me and so Jesse smashed his face. He had to go to the hospital and then his MOTHER made him go back home. I almost felt kinda sorry for Paul....

Yeah right!

**The end**


End file.
